HELL ON EARTH!
by Eternal Temptress
Summary: Hermione is not the person everyone thought she was, and now she is setting out to show people exactly what she is. ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Hello.  
  
This is a repost of my story 'HELL ON EARTH'. I had a very good friend of mine beta it for me, banal. Things have been altered and changed. So....on with the show!!!  
  
P.S I do not own Harry potter however much I wish I did.  
  
--*--*--*--  
  
They say that to love someone, you must first love yourself. Perhaps, could this be true when it came to knowing? If it was... did anybody at Hogwarts truly know themselves? Because they certainly didn't know that shy, bookish girl in the library corner, who knew all the answers and stayed out of trouble.  
  
She is not that girl.  
  
I could use many words to show you, to say what girl she really is - she is enigmatic, she is mysterious, she is passionate, she is wild, she is driven, she is secret, she is primal, she is enticing, she is seductive, she is adventurous, she is fantastical - but what can you do when there is not only one word that can describe her? She is all those things, as well as incredibly real, but the only way see is to be shown.  
  
Let me show you who she is.  
  
The steaming water beat down on her shoulders as she stood beneath the shower, hoping to wash away the slight guilt she felt. Her chocolate- coloured eyes closed as she let the heated liquid caress her. Looking at the clock that hung next to the basin mirror she let out a sigh. She had two hours before they were due to pick her up. 'They' being her friends that she hung with every vacation. Neither Ron, nor Harry knew about her other friends, she didn't expect them to, they went to Durmstrang. They were in the same year as her though.  
  
She turned the spray off and grabbed the dark blue towel from the heater where she had left it. She dried herself off quickly before applying moisturiser all over. Walking back in her room she looked at the selection of clothes on her bed and then to the picture that hung on the wall of her and her friends. They had taught her a lot over the vacations she had spent with them, especially Ember.  
  
Ember Knight was the eldest of the group and was by far the most talented in the dark arts. She stood at 6" and had ebony black hair that hung at elbow level, streaked with silver, and her eyes, like molten steel, shimmered into a spectrum in the light. Her ears held many rings all of which highlighted the silver band that pierced the centre of her full, lower lip.  
  
Next to Ember was Selene Davids. She preferred the weaponry side of magic and was always coming up with new ammo for them. Her eyes, though mainly amber in colour, were flecked delicately with a colour that could only be described as pure gold and chin length black hair framed her face. Selene stood proudly at 5" 6 inches and had no piercings, although she did carry a tattoo - an ancient, intricate celtic design on her chest above her breasts. An enticement to many, stranger and friend.  
  
Behind Selene stood Sonya Thomson, who stood at 5" 9. Sonya, tall and lithe, had curly blond hair, which she pinned up always leaving a few strands to fall languidly around her jaw, framing her elfin features. Her baby blue eyes were searching seductively through her lashes, even for Hermione, who stood alone on the other side of the glass. Sonya liked charms best, and she was pretty good at them to say the least.  
  
Next to her was Anya Bell and her twin brother Taylor. Anya's auburn hair hung low to the ground despite being held in a high ponytail and was splayed with a shimmering gold. Her eyes were an endless brown and she stood at a small 5" 6 inches like Selene. Anya's speciality, however, was the power of invocation. As well as her statutory wand she had an old but powerful staff that she used to invoke the many spirits she called upon. Her brother, Taylor preferred hand to hand combat to magic. His slightly darker auburn hair was short and spiked and his brown eyes held a devilish glint. He stood at 6"4 inches and was the calm and collected one of the bunch. She had never heard him raise his voice. It was smooth as chocolate, and flowed over her small form like treacle. He could talk his way out of any fight or argument, even though he could knock anyone's teeth out of their arse if he wanted to.  
  
At the front of the photo were two males, lounged in front of the girls, one being Dylan Smith who was sat with his back leaning against his girlfriend, Anya's, legs. His black hair was short and spiked up with the tips a vivid red. His deep black eyes gave him a snake like quality and his 5"11 inches of height made him quite intimidating. Chris Guiness was the smart one of the guys - she got on really well with him when they were researching stuff. He stood at 6"2 inches and his dirty blond hair hung in curtains the tips of which, around his firm jawline, were dyed black. Chris had forest green eyes which sparkled with an emerald hue, eerie when under his stare. He could have been the youngest of their group but she couldn't be sure. She knew she was the second oldest next to Ember.  
  
Smiling wistfully, she turned away from the photo to the clothes that lay on her bed. Her black silk bra and thong were folded neatly next to her tight leather trousers and black latex top. She dropped the towel she had wrapped round her torso and grabbed her underwear. She slid on the garments slowly, savouring the feel of the fine silk. Then, after running her hands over the soft leather of the trousers, she unzipped the sides to knee level, making it easier to wrap herself in them. She pulled them up her legs and fastened the button fly that kept them settled on her hips before pulling the zips on the legs closed and reaching for the top. She slid her arms into the tight latex and arranged it quickly as she zipped the front up all the way. She ran her fingers along the high neck of the top and smoothed the rest to fit her shape. Latex on skin. Nothing quite like it. She grinned.  
  
After drying her hair quickly and changing the streaks in it from blue to red she swiftly made her way to the closet to find her footwear. Boots lined a whole wall in her walk-in closet and she immediately spied the pair she wanted. They had a small heel, made for dancing, on them and went to mid calf, made of black leather. She fished them off the shelf they rested on and slid her feet in before grabbing the red purse that rested on the dresser along with her keys and mobile phone.  
  
"Mia, are you going out tonight?" Her 'mother' called in her usual irritating voice.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what time I'll be home," she replied sitting at her black ash dresser and pulling out the scarlet red vanity case from the bottom drawer. "Or if I'll come home," she muttered to herself, opening the case and pulling out various make-up products to apply. She didn't bother with foundation or powder because, to be honest, she didn't need it, so she didn't see the point. Staring out the mirror, she began with a blood red eye-shadow brushing it delicately over her upper eye lids and added to that a deep green just above. She lined her eyes with black kohl eye pencil, deepening the brown of her irises and finished with mascara. Reaching into the vanity case again, her hand returned with something that looked like a vial of blood but was in fact a stunning red lip gloss. Dabbing the brush in and out of the dense liquid a few times, she withdrew it and painted her lips. Upper, thin but versatile... Lower, all the rage. She smiled at her reflection.  
  
"Perfect," she chimed as she shoved the make up back in the case and jumped up. She left her room and locked the door with a small silver key before walking quickly down the stairs and peeked into the living room. Her 'parents' were sat talking to the neighbour so they didn't hear her leave, but they couldn't have missed the loud beep that came from the car waiting out front. She heard her 'parents' shuffle round and leave the living room as she ran for the gate. Jumping the small gate with a feline grace, she hopped into the red hot, blood red Mazda Rx-8 that belonged to Selene, and wished to anyone listening that she had a car like this.  
  
"Hey Mia."  
  
"Hey Selene, so what we doing tonight?" Mia asked strapping the seatbelt across her chest.  
  
"Checking out this hot new club that I've been told about, it belongs to my uncle so we can get straight in no problem." Selene answered as she revved the car and sped off down the deserted street. They swerved around the corner and two other cars joined them, identical in make but one dark green with a silver dragon on the bonnet, and the other silver with a black tribal design down the sides.  
  
They weren't in the car for much longer as the club came into view. Like a guiding light, a neon sign bearing the words 'Snake Pit' illuminated the sky with a silvery green as they parked the cars up and headed for the entrance. The queuers, fighting to get in, sent them dagger-tipped glares as they strolled past and went straight up to the entrance. Selene pulled out her VIP pass and flashed it to the bouncer, who stepped aside quickly for them with a smirk.  
  
"Ok, that guy was way freaky!" Mia groaned waiting whilst Selene got rid of her jacket.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Selene smiled as they headed into the main room of the club, closely followed by the rest of the group, Ember in the lead.  
  
The dance floor was buzzing with dancers. She watched the more flirtatious girls grinding themselves against the mens groins. Hermione had to laugh at their reactions as their eyes rolled back slightly. 'How pathetic. A man that can hardly hold his own when dancing is definitely not for me!' she thought, and she felt a hand grip her arm. She looked up to see Selene and Sonya heading over to a door that had the letters VIP in silver attached. They as good as dragged her through the entrance and over to a sofa where all three of them just flopped back and relaxed as a barman entered and immediately spotted them.  
  
"Hey, can I have a vodka and coke, a lime bacardi breezer and a bottle of tequila with a three shot glasses." Soya shouted above the music to the man that was stood in front of them. The man nodded and scurried away. A few minutes later he returned with the drinks and a note.  
  
"Hey, my cousins here, he wants us to meet him." Selene reported as she took a long swig from the barcardi breezer. She pulled out a pen from her pocket, never left home without one, just incase someone interesting happens to arrive, and scribbled a message back.  
  
"So, who's your cousin then?" Mia asked pouring out three shots into the small glasses.  
  
"Well, I've got to admit, even though he's my cousin, he is hot. His names Draco Malfoy and--" Selene started, but stopped abruptly when Mia suddenly sat bolt upright and spat out the tequila she had in her mouth.  
  
Sonya burst into hysterics. After calming down and giving her friend time to wipe away the stray tequila (thank God for latex), she asked: "What's wrong Mia?"  
  
"What isn't wrong? Please say you don't mean Draco Malfoy as in Hogwarts Slytherin Prefect!" Mia yelled desperately.  
  
Selene smiled. "One and the same, why?"  
  
"That guy made my life a living hell, still does!" Mia assured her, exasperatedly. Selene's face lit up.  
  
"You mean that's the 'ferret boy' you were talking about?" Sonya asked giggling. Mia nodded solemnly and down another shot anxiously.  
  
"Why do you call him ferret boy?" Selene asked with a sly smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, in fourth year he was caught bullying some students and Alastor Moody, our defense against the dark arts teacher turned him into a white ferret and bounced him down the corridor. I call him ferret boy because he calls me mudblood!" Mia explained darkly. Selene looked slightly shocked.  
  
"He calls you MUDBLOOD!?" Selene roared looking directly at Mia. Mia nodded calmly.  
  
"Has done since day one." She wiped again at a little bit of tequila running over the rubber of her top.  
  
Sonya silently asked Selene with her baby blue eyes motioning to the tequila bottle before immediately pouring out drinks. As if she needed to ask.  
  
"Well, I'll sort him out when he gets up here. The waiter should have given him the note I wrote by now."  
  
As if on que the door swung open and in walked none other then Draco Malfoy, flanked by his burly bodyguards, and some of the other Slytherins.  
  
"Hey Selene, Sonya. Who's your new friend?" He enquired positioning himself on the arm of the sofa next to Selene.  
  
"She's not a new friend, you've just never met her before. Draco, this is Mia, Hermione Granger." Selene replied whilst looking at her nails to check her black varnish wasn't chipped.  
  
"Well, well, well, the mudblood scrubs up well." Draco smirked not noticing the harsh look coming from his cousin.  
  
"Yeah cousin, about that." Selene said sweetly before standing up and slamming him against the nearby wall. "If you EVER call her that again, I will PERSONALLY tear off your genitals." She stopped for effect, letting the initial threat hang in the air, before finally adding the promise. "With my teeth!"  
  
Draco gulped slightly before regaining his composure and putting the trademark smirk back in place.  
  
"And besides, she isn't a mu....oh, I can't say that word! She was adopted, her real parents were purebloods, they were killed by Death Eaters just after she was born." Sonya glared watching as Mia knocked back her shot and poured herself another. Selene just smiled. "And besides, Mia is a great person." Then added disapprovingly: "Once you dig get past the bookworm cover she seems to have down to a T." Selene believed in being who you are.  
  
All three girls laughed.  
  
"Potter and Weasley are in for the shock of their life!" Selene yelled as she too knocked back a shot. Mia was now laid out completely on the sofa, a big smile on her face.  
  
"You know, it's a pity you guys couldn't transfer, we could have had so much fun!" Mia giggled filling her shot glass yet again.  
  
"Now there's an idea!" Ember smirked, lifting up Mia's legs and plopping down on the green sofa. She looked from the half empty bottle, to Mia, to the bottle again. "How many have you had?"  
  
Mia smiled innocently and began to count on her fingers until Sonya answered for her.  
  
"About seven. She's relaxing, don't worry." She said flippantly with a wave of her hand. "And why the concern, she's much more daring when she's zonked!"  
  
Ember nodded in agreement as she pulled a waiter aside and necessarily ordered some more drinks.  
  
Through the whole of this, Draco just sat staring, gob-smacked. Hermione Granger was a pureblood, and not only that but she was good friends with his cousin and her crowd. Not to mention the fact that she probably could drink his lackeys under the table. He had definitely missed something! Sighing to himself he shifted off the arm and sat on the sofa Mia and Ember were sat on, Mia's head right next to his lap.  
  
"Mia, do you remember that article in cosmopolitan magazine about stilletto heels and buckles and Peter Kay?" Ember asked as the waiter returned with another two bottles of tequila and a tray of shot glasses. She smiled appreciatively (read as: flirtatiously) up at him.  
  
"Yeah, I remember the conversation about one-dips."  
  
"What are one-dips?" Draco asked very confused at the strange conversation.  
  
"Hobnobs, now there's a biscuit for dipping. They're like the marines of the biscuit world!"Sonya chirped knocking back yet another tequila. Selene burst out laughing at the conversation and the extremely scared look on Draco's face.  
  
"Girls, I think you're scaring my cousin!"  
  
"Who cares! Explain it if you're that bothered!" Mia mumbled from her position on the sofa. Selene cracked up again in another bout of laughter but proceeded to explain about Peter Kay and the biscuit scenario.  
  
This club wasn't so bad.  
  
A little while later the rest of the group, being Anya, Taylor, Chris and Dylan entered. Dylan sat down next to Selene and pulled Anya onto his lap. Taylor sat on the arm of the sofa Draco had been sat on. Chris on the other hand couldn't resist the temptation of seeing Hermione sprawled out on the sofa and promptly sat down with a thud on her stomach.  
  
"CHRIS!!!!!!!! THAT WAS NOT NICE!" Mia yelled trying to push her friend off of her. "God you need to lighten up a few pounds!"  
  
Chris laughed heartily and moved off Mia, opting to sit on the floor in front of her instead. Taylor smiled evilly at the group and pulled a bottle of vile looking green liquid from his pocket. He poured out a shot for each of them and smiled yet again.  
  
"Bottoms up!"  
  
Each drank down the liquid quickly and grimaced as it burnt its anniceedy way down each of their throats.  
  
"Taylor, how the hell did you get this stuff?!" Mia yelled looking up slightly alarmed.  
  
"This guy sold me a bottle said it was really strong stuff. Why? What is it?" Taylor asked watching the others turn to look at Mia who had poured herself a second.  
  
"Well, the guy was right about it being strong! Its called Absynthe. It and Jagermeister are probably the strongest alcoholic drink next to pure alcohol itself! Its illegal in England!" Mia reeled off absent-mindedly, and made a toast to thin air seeing as no one else was drinking yet. "85%." She downed it forcefully and shook her head a little, ridding herself of the harsh zing it left behind. Then smiled at them all. "Quality stuff though!"  
  
She grabbed the bottle from him and poured yet another shot out. Selene just stared at her drinking friend and then to Draco who was just watching in awe as she drank a fourth and a fifth shot. After her seventh she put the bottle down and flopped back forcefully on the sofa.  
  
"She's zonked!" Sonya yelled with a whoop, then sighed and shook her head, the flaxen blond strands of hair wavering in front of her ears. "But I'm not surprised... 85%."  
  
Ember just giggled wildly as she took a few more shots from the bottle, Selene joining her. Pretty soon the bottle was completely empty. Mia, Selene and Ember were all holding onto each other for support as they stood up to dance to 'Excess' by Tricky.  
  
Selene, facing Mia, had her hands resting on the smaller girl's waist and gently, but firmly, gripped them. Ember, grinning around her lip ring, met Selene's eyes across Mia's shoulder and let her hands find the same waist as Selene's had, closing the distance between her own hips and Mia's. Slowly they began to sway their friend, who eventually let the beat take over. As the music got heavier, the girls got dirtier, grinding harshly on each others hips. Selene was having a blast dancing and seeing as how she had polished off the last of the absynthe she decided to get a little daring. Winking at Ember, she grabbed Mia's gyrating hips, stilling them slightly, and pulled them tightly against her own. Both still dancing, Selene closed the gap slowly between their lips.  
  
They stayed like that for several moments before pulling apart and grinning drunkenly. Neither girls' lipstick was smudged. The music by now had changed but they still moved together, having subconsciously altered their timing to the beat. Ember, however, was feeling a little left out and pouted. Mia, seeing the feigned hurt on her friend's face, couldn't help but giggle, but was quickly silenced by a crushing kiss, feeling the cold metal ring indent on her lower lip. There may just me a mark there tomorrow.  
  
Draco sat gaping openly at the display. Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint stood behind him. Crabbe and Goyle had wandered off somewhere but he couldn't care right now. He couldn't believe this was bookworm Granger in front of him making out with his cousin and her best friend.  
  
Marcus and Blaise sat down on the sofa next to Draco with their drinks whilst watching the girls. Taylor saw the looks on their faces and laughed.  
  
"You really should have come out with us when we invited you. They're like this all the time. Give them drink, good music and each other and they're satisfied." Taylor said offhand. Draco regained his composure quickly and looked to Blaise and Marcus before looking back at the girls who had now broken apart but were still grinding against each other.  
  
"Well, if no-ones going to pull them apart and make out with them as usual then you won't mind if I join them then will you?!" Anya yelled, wandering over to the aforesaid trio. Mia and Ember smiled and opened their arms for Anya to join in. Anya giggled as the girls all moved in rhythm together.  
  
Eventually the girls broke off into two, Selene staying with Mia whilst Anya stayed with Ember. Anya and Ember, one fresh and ready to dance, one always ready to dance continued to move even after Mia and Selene retreated to the guest room again.  
  
"Hey, move up!" Mia moaned, Draco was smiling devilishly at her and before she could think of a snide comment to throw at him he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. She turned slightly in his grip and gave a feral growl.  
  
"What the hell a--!" she started to say but was abruptly cut off by Draco's lips searing her own, his hand swept up to her waist pulling her closer. Unknown to either of them Selene was silently cheering them both on.  
  
Draco deepened the kiss quickly and, much to his pleasure, she responded with just as much force. Not caring too much about the outside world, they didn't really keep track of how long they had been kissing when a voice rudely interrupted them.  
  
"Hey you whore! Let go of my Drakie!!!" the voice squealed harshly. Hermione broke the kiss to look up into the face of a rather funny looking Pansy Parkinson. She lent down and whispered something quick to Draco who was at the time a little pre-occupied with her neck, nipping gently. He looked up annoyed and then over to the door to see Crabbe and Goyle stood there quietly.  
  
"Pansy, get the hell out of my face! I'm trying to enjoy myself!" He yelled above the music, tightening his hold on Mia as she tried to wriggle loose. Pansy just pouted in what she must have thought to be a seductive manner.  
  
"You can enjoy yourself with me babe!" she crooned. Draco smirked and laughed a little before signalling to Crabbe and Goyle who came over and as good as dragged Pansy away. He then turned his attention back to the little demon on his lap. She was still struggling silently against his hands but the fact the she was wriggling didn't make his, erm, situation any better.  
  
"If you don't stop your infernal movements you will be spending the night with me!!!" He threatened. She giggled sweetly.  
  
"Why? What have I done?"  
  
He grabbed her hand roughly and brought it down between them to where his erection was straining at his rather tight yummy trousers. Mia just smiled.  
  
"I still don't get it, what's that got to do with this?" she almost sang, wriggling wildly knowing exactly what she was doing to him. He pushed her up roughly off of him and grabbed her hand before tugging her down a small corridor and into an office.  
  
"You want to take this further then?" he asked closing the door and moving towards her. She let a small smile spread across her face before pouting innocently.  
  
"I want another drink!" she whined quietly. Draco smirked yet again and pulled out a bottle of tequila from a small sideboard. He poured her a shot out quickly and passed her it. He watched in silence as she downed it. There was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Draco, we want Mia back, she's staying at mine tonight. I can't have her 'rents calling me asking why she isn't at my place!" Selene's voice rattled from the other side of the door.  
  
"Well then I'm coming too. Me and 'Mia' have some unfinished business!" He replied as he leaned in and hungrily kissed the girl perched on the edge of the desk. Mia mewled sweetly at the heated contact and felt him get closer to wrap his arms around her waist. He kept on kissing her until they had to separate to breathe, but he didn't let go of her. Instead he pushed her back and laid her on the desk. Instinctively, her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, and he smirked cruelly at her.  
  
"You've done this before, I can tell!" He whispered grinding his hips onto hers making her moan softly. His hand came up to the inside of her knee and trailed up to the leather covered nexus at the top of her thighs. His other hand then went to the small of her back and pulled her up abruptly making her back arch, her hair was splayed violently round her face as he leaned in again for another kiss. He was millimetres from his target when someone, namely Selene, banged again on the door impatiently.  
  
"Draco, I meant NOW!"  
  
Draco pulled away from Mia slightly and glared at the door.  
  
"Ok OK!!" He yelled angrily. He turned again to the temptress in front of him and grinned, "We'd better get back to the club or Selene will have my head."  
  
Mia just giggled innocently. Draco let yet another trademark smirk play across his lips.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're not playing innocent with me anymore 'Mia'" he snarled leaning in and nipping at her neck, to his satisfaction she gave out a small yelp and gripped onto him. He leaned away from her enough to look down and silently praise the teeth-marks that had branded her flesh. He had left his mark.  
  
Stepping back from her he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. One of her arms was still wound round his waist, quickly he slipped his round hers so she couldn't move her own and pulled her to the door.  
  
Selene was beginning to get impatient as she stood silently by the door. She raised her hand to knock again just as the door opened and out came her cousin, Draco and one thoroughly kissed Mia. Selene shook her head but gave a sly grin to Blaise who was sat sobering up from her little attack. Whilst the aforementioned where in the office, Selene had pounced on Blaise, knocking him off balance and had straddled his lap as she kissed him hard. It had been a matter of seconds before he had responded and kissed her back just as viciously.  
  
Draco pulled Mia into the main area again and let go of her to sit on the sofa. He reached over to grab her back to him and pull her onto his lap, but his hand only met air. He looked around quickly only to see Selene dragging Mia down the stairs and onto the dance floor.  
  
On their way, Mia grinned idly, sometimes even winked, at the passing guys. Most of them studied her astutely, looking her up and down as if she was a restaurant menu, but she wasn't interested. They seemed rather boring. Eventually, both she and Selene got to the middle of the floor and almost instantly they began to dance with each other like they had done earlier. They moved expertly together, as always, performing for the crowd that gathered around to watch the two girl get as close to sex as was possible without actualy getting there. The music switched quickly to Adrenaline by Gavin Rossdale (xXx soundtrack). Selene's feral grin widened more as Mia's hips took her body down to the floor with each beat of the music. They let the sound slide over their bodies like a familiar bedsheet, letting go. Mia threw her head back as she came back up as Selene caressed her neck with her lips.  
  
From his view Draco could see that, unsurprisingly, most of the crowd they had attracted were male. He looked over to Blaise who was watching the display with rapt fascination and tapped his friend on the shoulder. Blaise grinned menacingly at his friend and followed him out of the private area, onto the dance floor. They managed to push past all of the hungry spectators and stalked up to the girls silently.  
  
Selene spotted two familiar figures stalking towards them and bent down to kiss Mia passionately, running her hands along the tight latex with the internal grin of one who knows that the world is about to be thrown slightly. Some of the neanderthals watching them whooped loudly at the girl- on-girl action and one or two of the braver ones approached the pair but where beaten by none other then Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Technologicque park by Orbital was blasting through the speaker system now as Draco and Blaise moved round the girls like predators. Draco stopped in front of Mia and gripped her hips, pulling her away from Selene slightly so Blaise could wrap his arms round the amber eyed devil.  
  
Blaise managed to find Selene's hands which just happened to be positioned on Mia's thighs, slinking up and down as they moved to the music. He pulled at he wrists slightly, effectively pulling her away from Mia and into his embrace, he brought both of her wrists up to his neck and hooked them round as he ran his hands down to her hips. They moved agonisingly slow on each other with the beat.  
  
Draco was moving as close to Mia as possible, as if he was trying to climb into her, as she swayed her hips seductively capturing his hungry eyes with her own. His hands were tight on her waist whilst one of hers was clutching his shoulder and the other was stroking through his hair. Her breath grew laboured as he lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed his way up to her earlobe. One of his hands left her waist and brushed its up to her neck pulling her head towards him more. Draco eyed the envious crowd around him calmly. Men were glaring at him intensely they moved ever closer under the hypnotic rhythm and he grinned to himself, and the watchers, with pride and determination. There was no way in hell they were going to get their hands on his little minx.  
  
Selene gyrated sharply to the music as the beat came louder and stronger and Blaise was groaning with every move she made. He was going to be hard pushed to control himself when they were alone from now on. Selene let her eyes wander slightly until she found her cousin and Mia in a rather compromising position, his hand that had remained on her waist had slid down and was now on her petite backside. From her viewpoint she could see him kissing her with savage like movements. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat making Selene laugh. 'Way better then Pansy!' she thought as Blaise's hands began to wander over her form.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco could feel himself getting hot and hard pretty quickly under Mia's unconscious ministrations. Her body was grinding on him in an almost violent way, he was still having a hard time believing this was Hermione Granger, the bookworm from school. Glancing down from his place at her neck, he removed the hand from the back of her head and brought it down to the zip on her top, waiting for her to tell him to stop. She didn't. He unzipped it cruelly slowly to just above her breasts, respecting the fact that she deserved some privacy, also, fiercely possessive of her. No one but he would get to see any more than this. He inhaled the heat of her and the smell of latex tainted sweat, seeing how she glowed beneath her black attire, and ran his thumb along her chest, wiping the perspiration and grinning to himself until he eventually moved the hand round to the back of her head again. Draco smiled slightly, still moving against her with force, and looked up to the private area only to see his Dad, Lucius and Sirius Black talking over drinks. Draco jut laughed inwardly.  
  
--*--*--*--  
  
Well, this is the end of my first revamped chapter. Please read and review, tell me what you think.  
  
Eternal Temptress 


	2. Coffee or Tea?

Hello again.  
  
Here is my second chapter of 'HELL ON EARTH' revamped.  
  
All the best. (I do not own harry potter.)  
  
--*--*--*--  
  
Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy had been great friends since the end of the war. Lucius had been spying for the light side for years and had fed all the information needed to Dumbledore alongside Severus Snape. Fudge had been killed by deatheaters shortly before the war and when the war was over Lucius had been appointed Minister much to his surprise. Draco came back to his senses quickly as he saw his father motion for him. He nodded graciously and took hold of Mia's waist, pulling her after him.  
  
Mr Malfoy waited patiently for his son and partner to enter and smiled almost warmly when they did. Sirius half-smiled, raising an eyebrow at the girl in Draco's grasp.  
  
"And who's this lovely lady?" Lucius enquired delicately and smirked. Draco returned it in whole.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Draco said looking at Mia again, Sirius was grinning madly.  
  
"Well, I'll be! Hermione!!" Sirius yelped in amazement, Mia raised her head and smiled a smile that would put the devil to shame.  
  
"The one and the same, Snuffles!" She replied prying Draco's hand off her waist and stumbling to the bar. She pulled out a twenty note and pointed to the wall behind the bar man, he nodded and reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of tequila and a shot glass but refused to take the money. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the bottle quickly. Lucius and Sirius watched in amazement as she downed six shots followed by a few pieces of lime.  
  
"Hey Uncle Lucius, I see you've met my best friend Mia. Hey Mia, save me some!" Selene yelled as she stalked over to the group with Blaise behind her. Mia smiled and got another shot glass for her and filled it up. They smiled at the two stunned adults and down it quickly. Selene promptly fell off her stool and hit the floor laughing. Mia burst out in giggles and got down to help her up but ended up collapsing on top of her. Mia's laugh subsided as the two girls stared at each other before Selene smashed her lips to Mia's. Draco groaned again making the adults head turn to him.  
  
"They're inseparable!" Draco mumbled moving over to them and pulling Mia off of Selene. His cousin pouted at the loss of contact but grinned evilly as Blaise approached her. He leant over to pull her up but as soon as she was on her feet she pushed him up to the bar and kissed him softly.  
  
Draco stood next to Sirius with a struggling Mia in his arms. Lucius was chuckling at the sight of a girl getting his son hot under the collar.  
  
"So, Miss Granger, what brings you to my new club?" Lucius asked taking a sip from his drink. Mia smiled.  
  
"Selene." She answered, pointing to her friend, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Draco smacked his forehead. He whispered something in her ear and she stifled a giggle quickly. "The chance to enjoy myself before I go back to school!"  
  
Lucius grinned and nodded casually. Mia tried to loosen Draco's grip on her waist so she could get away but Draco realised just in time and tightened his hold.  
  
"Dad, me and Blaise are staying over at Selene's place tonight if that's ok?" Draco asked quickly. Lucius nodded indicating that it was fine. Draco smiled broadly and pulled Mia over to a small sofa in the corner of the room. It was made of black velvet and tickled uncovered skin softly. He pushed Mia back roughly making her land on the seat and climbed over her to prevent her from moving. He leaned in further and brushed his lips across her neck making her back arch from the seat.  
  
Grinning like a Cheshire cat he kissed his way up to her ear again and, bringing his hands up to her neck, he once again pulled down the zip, which she had redone before talking to Sirius, that kept the top together. After unzipping it enough to see a bit of cleavage he followed it with a trail of kisses and came back up the same way.  
  
Mia was having trouble thinking straight thanks to her arch-enemy and his delightful lips. She noticed a clock out of the corner of her eye indicating that it was three in the morning. The club was still quite busy but a lot of people had left within the last hour.  
  
"Draco, get off!" Mia ground out quickly spotting Selene motioning to her. Draco pulled away and looked up at Selene who was stood next to them.  
  
"If you're coming with us we better leave now." Selene stated briefly looking to Blaise who had just slipped his jacket on and had gotten hers from downstairs. Draco nodded and got off of the sofa bringing Mia with him.  
  
"Did you bring a jacket with you?" He asked.  
  
Mia shook her head and followed Selene quickly with Draco and Blaise right behind her.  
  
They left the club all together and headed to the cars at a fast pace. Selene quickly unlocked her car and both her and Mia jumped in. Draco had headed to his own car with Blaise.  
  
It was a good twenty minutes later when they arrived at a large townhouse. Selene opened the door quietly and ushered them all inside and up two flights of stairs to her room. As soon as they entered her room Sonya, Selene, Mia, Ember and Anya all headed for the en-suite but not before grabbing their overnight bags that they kept here. After a few minutes they emerged each dressed in something completely different. Selene was wearing a white short and tank set that said 'Kinky Angel' on the front. Ember was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a tank top that had a peace symbol on it. Anya was wearing a short nightdress that was black with red lace. Sonya was wearing a short silk babydoll in emerald green and Mia was wearing a short and tank set in red which said 'Dirty Devil' on the front.  
  
The boys were sat gob-smacked as the girls came back out. Selene's room was huge and had pace for at least six other kingsize beds not including her own. Selene quickly grabbed her wand and transfigured six duvets into double beds for them and winked at Mia who just threw her a dirty look in return. Shrugging off the look Selene jumped onto her own big bed and gave a loud sigh. Mia just laughed and shook her head before climbing onto one of the newly transfigured beds.  
  
The guys just looked at each other quickly and pulled off their shirts before going over to the beds. Draco to Mia's, Blaise to Selenes, Dylan to Anya's, Taylor to Sonya's, Marcus to Embers leaving Chris with a big bed to himself.  
  
"Night guys." Mia yelled, the girls replied in groggy moans and sighs as she closed her eyes. Draco lay next to her quietly for a few moments before reaching under the duvet and unbuttoning his tight black jeans. After removing them he turned over only to come face to face with Mia's back. Hesitantly he laid his hand on her waist and was a little startled when, almost unconsciously she moved closer to him as if telling him to wrap his arm round her waist, which is exactly what he did. Draco smiled warmly into her back as he closed his eyes, whilst unseen to him Mia was wide awake and feeling quite jittery after the amount of alcohol she had consumed.  
  
After about an hour of staring at nothing she managed to drop off and slept soundly until about noon.  
  
She pulled herself out of bed carefully so as not to wake Draco and the others and looked round, Marcus, Ember and Selene were missing from their beds so she guessed they were downstairs. She left the room as quietly as she could and headed down to the kitchen, as she entered she saw Marcus sat at the large dining table and Ember and Selene stood at the counters whipping up something for breakfast.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty!" Selene chirped in a way to happy voice. Mia just grumbled something inhuman no one could understand and slumped on a chair next to Marcus who was staring at her for some strange yet extremely annoying reason. She glared at him through groggy eyes from under her lashes as Ember set a cup of strong coffee in front of her.  
  
"Cool down the eyes Mia, I think you may burn a hole through Marcus if you don't!" Selene giggled surveying the scene before her. Taking a sip from her cup Mia just smiled sweetly.  
  
"Mmm, I'm sorry Selene, but I didn't get much sleep last night and I need to take my anger out on something or I wont be able to survive the day." She stated matter of factly. Taking another sip of her coffee, she inhaled it's strong aroma and sighed contentedly. Everything is ok after a good bit of caffeine. She sent a look of thanks to Ember, who smiled in return. "Decaf coffee is pointless for so many reasons."  
  
None of the kitchens current occupants spoke for the next few minutes as Ember and Selene dished out plates of egg, bacon, sausages, toast and other breakfast foods. Mia just grabbed some toast and set it on her plate before taking a heavy gulp of her still steaming coffee. Anya shuddered as she entered the room and took her usual seat next to Mia.  
  
"How can you drink that stuff?" She grimaced, not even trying to hide the look of disgust.  
  
"It's called wanting to stay alive to survive my last year at school, graduate and party some more. Without it, well, lets not get into what I'd be like then." Mia replied cheekily as she bit into her toast. Anya just laughed and nodded.  
  
"I can see what you mean in that sense but I still think tea is the healthier option even if you did do what Selene does and pile it high with sugar. She may as well be drinking Golden Syrup: Hint of Tea. Special offer." Anya said in a rather offhand way. Ember nodded but kept silent knowing how Mia could react.  
  
Within the next 10 minutes the rest of the group had made it, if not stumbling, into the expansive kitchen. Chris and Sonya were talking quietly opposite Mia whilst Dylan was sat with Anya on his lap. Draco and Blaise where sat to the right of Mia and Taylor was just slumped carelessly over the table at the far end. Mia and Marcus where the only ones in the group who resembled living people. The rest looked dead to the world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Hey, was anybody expecting mail today?" Selene asked, seating herself on Blaise's lap as an owl landed in front of her. Mia raise her hand and smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Hogwarts." She admitted in a very flat tone. Selene threw her one of the large bundle of letters languidly and pushed one each to Blaise and Draco.  
  
"Hey... there's letters here for all of us too." Selene muttered quietly with a furrowed brow as she slid the letters across the table to their relevant recipients. Ember raked hers open with haste and everybody watched as her face lit up with the biggest grin she could sport.  
  
"Guys, we're going to HOGWARTS!" she yelled glancing round the table. "Apparently we've been accepted into a foreign exchange programme and will attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for our 7th and final year."  
  
The group round the table whooped loudly and smiled to each other broadly.  
  
"I think this calls for a trip to Diagon Alley!" Sonya shouted above the palava. The others nodded vehemently amongst utterances like 'oh yes' and 'definately' and stood up. "If we get ready now we should be able to make it there today."  
  
The group exchanged a few more words and headed back up to the bedroom to wash and change.  
  
Shortly after a speedy change, Selene followed Mia out of the bathroom, into the bedroom and praised the smaller girl's style. Both had changed into tight, snug fitting jeans and a t-shirt, Mia's being a 'Little Miss Scary Mary' top which read 'Evil is as evil does.' Selene chuckled darkly at the little girl with the weapons, likening herself a little to the black- haired, knife-loving child. Her own top featured the quote: 'Never knock on heavens door,......ring the bell then run.(he hates that!)'. Both girls also wore the boots they had worn the previous night. Mia, adjusting her tee slightly, watched Selene fish out something leather from her wardrobe and narrowed her eyes enviously at the taller girl. Selene grinned and stuck her tongue out at her friend as she swung her floor length leather coat around her and brought it gently down onto her shoulders, slipping her arms into the sleeves. Mia shook her head disapprovingly and Ember, emerging from the bathroom in a skin-tight PVC dress, fiddled with her tartan tights and started laughing at the killer look Selene was smiling into. Mia, giving up, giggled as well. Ember pulled gently on her knee-high, patent leather stilletto boots and, sliding her fingers through the full length of her hair, left down, she surveyed the room.  
  
Dylan, sporting the motif 'Heavily medicated for your protection', had matched the not-loose, not-tight t-shirt with a pair of black baggy jeans and a bandanna. Taking Anya's hand, he led her desert-colour cargo-pantsed, black tank-topped form to one of the beds and they sat patiently, waiting for the others. She absently fingered her hair, checking that the long braid it hung in down her back was still intact, and looked down at the worn, scuffed trainers that were on her feet, kicking the side of the bed.  
  
Sonya, not having a change of clothes at Selene's, transfigured her outfit from the previous night into some jeans and a black t-shirt that had a low scoop neck, showing her delicate collarbone. She complimented this with a pair of high heeled boots and a red belt, even though Sonya was the kind of person, if you gave her a bin bag, a toilet seat and some bunny slippers, could make the enseble shame a Versace dress.  
  
Taylor, not being one to bother with his looks knowing he was already way hot, wore what he had worn the previous night. Chris, however, had always kept a spare change of clothes at Selene's - the smart one - and changed himself into a pair of comfy loose leather pants and a black shirt. To complement the black ends, he splayed his hair with a vivid blue and, just for that extra style, he used a pair of muggle contact lenses to change his eyes from the original bright green to more of an aqua with a black swirl in them. (Al Bhed- Final Fantasy X, X-2)  
  
Draco and Marcus, on the other hand, flooed home to get changed, saying they would be back within the hour. As soon as they had gone Selene and Mia burst out laughing and pretty soon everyone was at least snickering.  
  
"Does he honestly think we're going to wait for him?!" Selene gasped clutching her sides in pain from laughing to much. Mia turned her head in Selene's direction and nodded. Selene treated Mia to an exasperated head shake.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Ember yelled as the beautiful people lined up to floo to Diagon Alley. Mia and Selene went first and landed smoothly in the fireplace of the leaky cauldron.  
  
They sat down and waited patiently as the others flooed in one-by-one until they were all there. The group started to head for the exit when Mia stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see her two so-called best friends.  
  
"Hi 'Mione. Good to see you finally." Ron stated quickly before clamping her in a tight hug, smiling. She stifled the insult she was about to throw and pushed the red head off of her.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you guys too!" She agreed, her inner voice dripping with sarcasm, but audibly sounding sugar sweet. Harry stepped up beside Ron.  
  
"We missed you Hermione, you never answered our letters. We were starting to get worried." He rattled out.  
  
"Well, as you can see," she smiled, pointing to her odd looking friends making Ron's jaw drop, "I have been rather busy, what with all the clubbing and shopping, I just haven't had time!"  
  
With that she turned away from them and followed the group out of the inn. When she got out into the sunshine she sniggered slightly.  
  
"What's up Mia?" Chris asked falling into step next to her.  
  
"The looks on their faces when they saw you was hysterical." She giggled as she slung her arm round Chris's shoulders. The rest of the group let out a chorus of laughs at the comment as they headed into Flourish and Botts to get their books for this term. Mia headed over to a corner full of Defence against the Dark Arts books, she grabbed a copy of the book she needed and nearly jumped out of her skin as strong arms snaked around her waist, encircling her.  
  
"Not nice to leave people behind you know." The silky voice purred in her ear making her shiver. She turned slowly only to come face to face with the platinum blond they had left behind this morning.  
  
"Not my fault you were late. We decided to leave without you." She shrugged.  
  
"Yes, I see that. Now I have to think of a punishment." He threatened.  
  
"Whatever. I don't belong to you. I was drunk, having a good time at a club with my friends." She gritted out harshly making him blink in astonishment.  
  
"Well. I can see that you have some rather sharp claws in you, but you know you won't be able to drive me off. I always get what I want!" He sneered, leaning into her.  
  
She met his eye, challenging him, and grinned evilly. Then, with resolve, a wink and a low, penetrative voice she said: "Not this time, Malfoy." Mia, despite the lack of it, liked a challenge.  
  
Mia ripped herself from Draco's stunned silence and faultering grip and hurried back to the group with enough copies of the defence book for each, including herself. They paid for their books quickly and left the bookstore to continue their shopping. Draco, Blaise and Marcus stayed a good distance behind them to talk privately.  
  
"Draco, what's up?" Marcus asked slinging the recently bought packages over his shoulder. "You seem pretty uptight." Draco just sighed.  
  
"Mia's being a bitch, she won't even talk to me properly, she just pushed me away." He mumbled quietly. Blaise nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe you should wait till we're back at school, there's more secret places you can drag her in Hogwarts. I can't wait to see what house Selene gets sorted into!"  
  
Marcus nodded. He had graduated from Hogwarts but was supposedly taking over as a quidditch teacher so Madame Hooch could concentrate more on the exams and stuff.  
  
For the next couple of hours the group milled around the alley, getting everything they needed and then returned to Selene's house. Mia called her 'mother' and said she would be spending from now until school at Selene's, only returning to collect the rest of her stuff for school. The woman hadn't been pleased and had proceeded to yell down the phone at the girl, but she just slammed it down and sat down on the nearest sofa heavily.  
  
With the help of Selene and Sonya, an owl, black clothing and a very fast car, Mia managed to get the rest of her stuff the day before she left for school without her parents noticing. Draco hadn't been around much after the incident in Diagon Alley, for which Mia had been grateful, but often she felt a pang of regret. He wasn't really that bad and damn could he dance.  
  
Eventually the group found themselves on the train to Hogwarts. Chris, Dylan and Taylor were sat in one compartment, and Mia and the rest of the girls had taken up another. They had settled down quickly and had each pulled out a magazine, ready for the long journey ahead. Ember held a copy of Metal Hammer in front of her, nodding her head gently to the heavy guitar that invaded her hearing. Sonya was reading the latest issue of Kerrang!, flicking through the Manson studded pages and Anya was browsing through the latest Cosmo issue. Selene, flicking through FHM, licked her lips subconsciously and compared each of her friends to the many models the pages withheld, deciding that Mia was probably suitable for the mag. Mia herself was reading a copy of Savage Tattoos and was deeply engrossed in checking out all the designs that had been sent in by artists, wondering if she could do better. Sonya, spotting a flash of blond in the corner of her peripheral vision was the only one that noticed the door open and Draco, Blaise and Marcus enter.  
  
"Girls, we have company." She muttered without even taking her eyes from the article she was currently reading. Selene glanced up with a smile.  
  
"And what can we do for you boys?" she asked politely. Ember hid a smile behind her magazine when she noticed Blaise's face pale after discovering what magazine she was flicking through.  
  
"Selene, why are you reading FHM?" He asked looking slightly flustered. Selene let the smile on her face dance into a wide, devilish grin.  
  
"Hot girls, why else? Although none of these can even compare to our Mia!" she replied, adding a little smirk into her reply, winking at the brunette. Mia looked up at Selene with a cheeky grin on her face and blew a kiss to her friend.  
  
Draco stood at the door, watching the exchange with contemplative silence. He couldn't think of anything to say to that. Things in Hogwarts were about to change.  
  
Darkness had just started to set in when the scarlet engine pulled into the small station of Hogsmeade. One by one the students exited the trains compartments and placed themselves into the smaller carriages that took them straight to the school.  
  
--*--*--*--  
  
HI, thank you to all those who review my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one too. All the best.  
  
Eternal Temptress 


	3. You win some, you lose some, then you ge...

Hello.  
  
Well, thank you for the reviews, sorry you had to wait for this chapter but I had a little bit of writers block.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed. You all made me so happy. And I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
I don't own Harry potter, so don't sue.  
  
--*--*--*--  
  
Mia and the other girls had crammed themselves into one cart and the boys had somehow gotten into another. All six of them. Mia, unlike the others who were chatting quietly, sat silent, staring out of the small window at the black, starry sky. Memories of the summer clouded her mind until she was forcefully pulled out of her trance-like state by Selene's constant tugging on her arm and Sonya's excited whispers of 'We're here.'  
  
She shuddered slightly as the mildly cold September air came in contact with the flesh that was open to it. Within seconds the entire group had re- formed and began the grueling trudge up the high stoney steps that led to the grand doors of the school.  
  
Mia could hear her name been called by the two buffoons known as Harry and Ron but tuned them out quickly. She was in no sense ready to deal with their terminal arrogance today. Throughout her thoughts she had continued up the stairs and was now stood in front of the great oak doors.  
  
Selene and the others were looking on in amazement as the students around them bustled around with their friends. What they did notice was that one group in particular seemed to stay in one tightly knit group. Each had a green and silver emblem on their robes which they could only presume was the mark of Slytherin.  
  
Mia had pulled on her robe as they exited the train. Hers was adorned with a gold and red badge which was finished with a lion. Gryffindor. Slytherins rivals.  
  
The blond Slytherin spotted his cousin and company off to a side and quickly dislodged himself from his current conversation and headed over to them. Blaise followed closely behind. Draco spotted Mia conversing with Dylan and Anya about something or other. His cousin was leaning somberly against Blaise who had his arms wrapped loosely round her waist.  
  
After a few moments the familiar voice of the transfiguration teacher could be heard instructing the students to proceed to the great hall. Everyone herded towards the door, eager to get in from the slight chill that hung in the air.  
  
As they entered through the doorway, Professor McGonagall's prattle could be heard yet again.  
  
"If you are a transfer student please come over here." The stern looking woman muttered in a harsh tone of voice. Mia looked over her shoulder at Selene and the others.  
  
"Well guys, looks like this is where I leave you." Mia chimed, faking a look of hurt. Selene just gave a sly grin and winked suggestively at her. Turning quickly, Mia followed the rest of the crowds to the hall where the sorting would take place.  
  
The hall was buzzing animatedly with swarms of clustered students, each talking about their summers and what they had done since the last time they had seen their house-mates. Grimacing slightly she headed through the crowds to her own house table. Harry and Ron could be seen further down the table and motioned for her to join them when she appeared in their line of vision. She sighed lightly and sat down at the table next to Virginia Weasley, Ron's younger sister.  
  
"Hey Hermione. How was your summer?" Ginny asked as two other people sat down opposite, both of which were Ginny's friends, Colin and Dennis Creevy.  
  
"So so. I had a great time out clubbing with my friends. I wish you had been allowed to stay with me this summer." Mia smiled bringing a cheerful grin to the younger redhead.  
  
"Yeah, so do I. Ron wouldn't stop talking about you all summer. He's had a mega crush on you since second year." Ginny replied looking slightly miffed, "And Harry, he still see's me as Ron's little sister, not as a girl worth dating."  
  
"He aint worth the time Gin." Colin advised from his seat. Ginny smiled over at her friend but quickly turned her attention to the bunch of newbies - Selene and the others - that had just entered the hall and were being led down after the little first years.  
  
They watched in silence as the first years were sorted. 7 new students coming to her own house, 4 to Slytherin, 6 to Hufflepuff and 9 to Ravenclaw.  
  
"Davids, Selene."  
  
Selene glanced back at Mia, who sat anxiously on the edge of her seat, and gave her a thumbs up as she was sorted.  
  
"SLYTHERIN" The hat hollered after a few seconds. Selene glanced at Mia apologetically before running over and glomping her cousin. It took another good ten minutes for the rest to be sorted, and just as expected they were all in Slytherin. Dumbledore rose from his seat again and gave the usual beginning of the year speech to the students and with a final wave made the food appear.  
  
Looking down the table at her peers she nearly gagged seeing the rate at which most of them ate, you would think they hadn't eaten all summer. Mia continued her conversation with Ginny fairly relaxed, that was until 'The Wonder Boys' made the scene.  
  
"Mione, can we talk to you?" Ron asked with a slightly constipated look.  
  
"You are talking to me."  
  
"In private." Harry added nodding to Ron.  
  
"No, I'm busy, would you both be so kind as to return to your own seats." She gritted becoming thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Not until you tell us what's wrong!" Harry nearly yelled, people in the hall were beginning to look over at them now.  
  
"There is nothing wrong, so would you stop insinuating that there is!"  
  
"Mione, we're just worried about you." Ron smiled sympathetically.  
  
"I don't want your sympathy Ronald. Now leave!"  
  
Harry and Ron just stared at her in shock before stalking back to their own seats. Ginny was watching cautiously out of the corner of her eye as her brother and long-term crush sat back down.  
  
"Ginny, I'm heading to the common room. I'm Prefect again, I have the password." Mia sighed as she stood up. Ginny nodded and stood up to follow, Colin and Dennis followed her lead. The redhead ran over to the Ravenclaw table quickly after whispering something to Mia. Luna Lovegood was sat quietly at the table as the people around her called her names as usual but was surprised to hear them come to an end abruptly.  
  
"Hey Luna, I'm going up to my dorm now, I'll see you in the morning." Ginny spoke in a low voice making Luna face her with a cheeky smile. The young redhead bent down closer to Luna, closing the gap between their lips into a gentle but smothering kiss. They both moved back slightly and sighed into the now deathly silence of the great hall. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
That was until Selene broke it.  
  
"YOU GO GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled from the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to stare at her whilst her brother began to come out of his stupor.  
  
Ginny pecked Luna on the lips once more for luck and followed Mia, who had waited in support, out of the doors and up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table...  
  
"I never knew the little Weasel had it in her!" Blaise said in shock, he had watched the little spectacle and was thoroughly shocked that the youngest Weasley, who was known for having a crush on Harry Potter, was a lesbian. He had just returned his attention to Selene when the doors burst open. Three identical looking girls and a similar featured boy glided in. Albus stood up and smiled, the light twinkle in his eye as bright as ever.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you four would arrive. Students, I would like you to meet Persephone, Pandora, Rhea and Janus Garik. Minerva, if you please."  
  
Professor McGonagall sorted each of them with the help of the sorting hat and the hall watched as the four siblings took seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Persephone looked around the table and frowned, her cousin was missing. She scanned the expansive table once more and came across none other than the famous 'Boy-who-lived'. She rose from her seat and approached him swiftly.  
  
"Harry Potter I presume? Could you please tell me where I may find my cousin, Hermione Granger." She asked politely. Harry turned to look up at the new girl and smiled. Her ebony locks fell to her waist in light waves coming to a slight curl at the end, her shaped bangs covering her emerald orbs. Her lips were together in a innocent pout as if pleading for him to tell her the location of the missing girl in question.  
  
"She headed up to the common room along with some of the younger Gryffindors about ten minutes ago." He replied in an almost dazed state. She let a sweet smile slip across her lips as she turned to head back to her brother and sisters.  
  
She felt multiple sets of eyes slip over her body as she walked with an almost water-like grace back to her seat.  
  
"She's in the Gryffindor tower. She'll be so surprised to see us!" Persephone giggled as she sat back down.  
  
--*--*--*--  
  
Sorry it was so short but I've had a lot of problems with college and my computer blew so I had to get it fixed. Please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll get the next chapter out.  
  
All the best  
  
Eternal Temptress 


	4. All the way top Hell!

Hello again.  
  
Just a quick thank you again to my lovely Beta, banal. And a thank you to Legessa who's review prompted me to post this chapter. Hope you like.  
  
Eternal Temptress  
  
All the way to hell.  
  
Rhea looked up from the steak she was playing with and smiled to no one in particular.  
  
None of them had seen Hermione since they were newly-borns so they didn't know what to expect from their darling relative. They had gone to meet her at her adoptive parents house only to find that she wasn't there and that the woman could not have cared less where the teen witch was. Unfortunately, those wasted hours were what made them late for the feast - they had only just managed to catch the Knight bus to get her in time for the Sorting.  
  
Knocking his thirteen-second-younger sibling out of her thoughts, Janus indicated that the students were returning to their dorms for the night. The four siblings stayed to themselves as they entered the common room with the help of a redheaded lug and separated only to go to their own rooms. Persephone, Pandora and Rhea headed up to the 6th year girls dorm and knocked before entering.  
  
Inside was six queen-sized beds, each draped with gold and crimson hangings and sheets. Three of the six beds were already occupied. Two by rather whorish looking girls and the last by a honey-haired girl who was humming to a song coming through her headphones. The two slut-like girls turned to look at the three sisters.  
  
"Who are you?" One asked, her blond shoulder length hair brushing her throat.  
  
"I'm Pandora, this is Persephone and Rhea. We're looking for someone called Hermione Granger." Pandora replied, a slightly annoyed expression playing on her face. The second of the girls just pointed to the third girl laid on the far bed and returned to her conversation with the blond.  
  
Rhea grinned cheekily and ran and jumped onto the bed on which the girl was laid.  
  
Mia was jerked out of her music filled fantasy by something landing heavily on her bed. Turning slowly round she came to face the girls who had jumped on her bed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Mia yelled. Rhea and her sisters jump back a little.  
  
"We're your cousins, my name's Rhea, this is Pandora and Persephone. We've just been sorted in the great hall, we asked where you were and Harry Potter said you had left." Rhea answered in a sort of sing-song voice.  
  
Mia raised her eyebrow at the three girls.  
  
"Well then, I'm Hermione, but call me Mia. At least now I won't have to listen to those two talking about how hot Harry and Ron are. It's disgusting."  
  
Rhea laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I like the look of the Slytherins, they seem more my type of people." Pandora claimed plopping down next to Rhea. Persephone had pulled out her wand and was currently casting spells left, right and center to change the room. The material of their beds, including Mia's, changed to the color of a dark silver and were made of fine silk. The bedposts went from the oak-like brown to black cast-iron, its drapes the same as the bed sheets. The room became draped with black and silver hangings that gave the room a touch of elegance and darkness.  
  
Mia smiled, it was very impressive.  
  
"I like it!" she chimed putting her music away and pulling out a camera just as a tapping could be heard at the window. Mia jumped up and flung open the window to let the eerie black owl into the room. Lavender and Parvati squawked at the sight of the demonic looking bird as it landed gently on Mia's outstretched arm.  
  
"Hello Lucifer, what you got for me?" she cooed as the owl lifted its leg for her to untie the message.  
  
'Hey Mia,  
  
We'll be at the door to Gryffindor in five minutes, get down to let us in.  
  
Selene'  
  
A grin crossed Mia's face as she hurled herself off of the bed and out of the door. Rhea shrugged her shoulders and watched as the two whores left the room muttering something about bad company and no fashion sense. Pandora pulled out her wand and grabbed the music Mia had been listening to. Mumbling out a spell the volume of the music rose to fill the room with it's heavy beat of Queen, 'Don't stop me now!'  
  
Persephone walked into the newly conjured ensuite bathroom and changed into a short, silk nightdress of emerald green velvet with red flames licking the hem. Rhea followed suit but where Persephone's was green hers was red and vice versa. Pandora was last. Hers was black with green lace for straps and was a little longer then her sisters.  
  
The girls sat down on Mia's bed and began chatting rapidly, covering the usual girly topics (hair, make-up, world peace). They were so engrossed in the conversation that not one of them noticed that two of the beds had disappeared from the room until the door was thrown open and a large group of teens entered.  
  
"Where's Lav and Pav?" Mia asked, looking slightly confused but relieved all the same that they were gone.  
  
"They left the room just after you." Persephone replied, lounging back on the bed. Her eyes meandered lazily over the new inhabitants, taking in the appearance and stature. After a calculated minute she asked: "Who are your friends?"  
  
Pandora and Rhea turned from their positions on the bed to look at the group. A group of Slytherins. Selene was stood at the front next to Mia, Ember and Sonya had sat down on one of the other beds. Anya and Dylan were stood whispering in each others ears whilst Chris and Taylor headed over to join Ember and Sonya.  
  
And behind Selene and Mia, stood none other than Marcus, Blaise and Draco.  
  
"Oh, right, this is Selene Davids, over there is Ember Knight, Sonya Thompson, Taylor Bell and Chris Guinuess. The two sucking face are Anya Bell and Dylan Smith, and the three behind us are Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint." She pointed each of them out. "Guys," she turned to the Slytherins, and pointed to the languid figures on the bed. "Meet my cousins, Rhea, Pandora and Persephone Garik." Mia said slowly so they could each put the names to faces. Mia joined her cousins on the far bed and watched as the others made themselves comfortable. She added, pityingly: "Janus has to share a room with Harry and Ron."  
  
An active silence grew as each tried to remember the other's names.  
  
"So, what do you guys think of Hogwarts so far?" Mia chimed, breaking the quiet that had fallen upon the group. Selene smiled.  
  
"It's different, but I love it. There's so many little places to slip away to." She insinuated. A knock on the door sounded, and a desperate voice quickly followed.  
  
"PERSEPHONE, RHEA, PANDORA LET ME IN! THESE IDIOTS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!" it hollered through the wood. Rhea creased up laughing, closely echoed by Pandora and Persephone.  
  
"We're coming Janus." Rhea called, bounding over to the door and pulling it open only to see her brother hurtle into the room and dive to the far side of the nearest bed.  
  
"Don't let them get me!" the dark boy said, exasperated. "Those two girls keep making passes at me, somebody hex them for me!!!" he cried as his three sisters broke into fits of giggles.  
  
"Awe, is poor Janus being mobbed by sluts?!" Pandora chirped in baby talk. Persephone was rolling on the floor clutching her sides with laughter.  
  
"Yeah. A little red-head saved me, she punched one of them and threatened to hex the other," he replied thoughtfully. Mia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that'll have been Ginny. Ron's younger sister. She was probably on her way to meet Colin. They usually go sneaking round the school on the first night back to see if anything's changed at all." Mia explained. Janus nodded and crawled out from his hiding place, up onto the only unoccupied bed. The group introduced themselves to Janus quickly and started breaking off into smaller groups to talk. Eventually Draco plucked up the courage to go over to Mia. She was sprawled out over the bed carelessly.  
  
He sat down heavily and Mia jumped from the force. Moving quickly, he pinned her to the bed and kissed her before she could protest. After a few seconds she responded to the kiss with as much force as him. He released her arms slowly to allow her to wrap them round his neck, which she did swiftly. One rested on the soft skin whilst the other slipped into his hair, which for once wasn't gelled back, it was loose and fell rakishly across his face.  
  
One of his hands made its way from her arm to her waist where he caressed her side idly, the other supporting his weight just next to her ear.  
  
After several more moments they parted, his eyes locked with hers looking for any sign of hostile activity towards him. After finding none he bent to kiss her throat, planting soft feather like kisses down her throat and to her collarbone. Her fingers playing through his hair had a soothing effect on him, relaxing him to an extent where he forgot about the other people in the room.  
  
Mia surrendered herself to his kisses. His lips were too soft to refuse and despite how hard she tried to fight it, knowing that this would change everything, still, she let herself go and climbed into him, away from the world.  
  
He nipped and kissed at her skin until another knock sounded on the door.  
  
"'Mione, it's us, Harry and Ron, can we come in, we need to talk to you." Harry nearly yelled from the other side of the door. Sniggers could be heard from around the room.  
  
"Come back tomorrow." She replied, almost chocking on her words as the kisses on her neck became feveringly hot.  
  
"We need to talk to you now! We're coming in!" Ron yelled and Mia saw the door handle twist. Harry and Ron stepped into the room as the door swung wide open and gaped at the scene. There were only five gryffindors in the room, the other ten occupants in the room were...  
  
"SLYTHERINS!!!!" Ron roared in disgust. His eyes came to focus on the beds. Scanning each one he noticed that all the occupants of the room where looking at him in distaste, including the new Gryffindors. Finally his gaze came to the last bed where a head of platinum white hair was bent over something. Scanning the room again he tried to find Hermione but couldn't.  
  
"She said come back tomorrow, or didn't you hear?" Selene grit out angrily as Ron took a step towards the bed where Mia and Draco were indulging in each others company. Harry backed out of the room leaving Ron unknowingly on his own. Janus gave a slight nod to Harry indicating he had done the right thing in not getting involved.  
  
He had heard from the whores who had attacked him earlier that Ron had a major crush on his cousin. This could prove to be a little bit of a problem and Harry had wisely left Ron to deal with it on his own.  
  
Ron kept on stalking to the bed until he could clearly see the occupants.  
  
"HERMIONE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" Ron yelled. Draco moved off a little for Mia to answer.  
  
"Playing Quidditch!" she retaliated sarcastically. "I'm making out, what does it look like?!" Ron's face was quickly trying to match his hair colour.  
  
"'Mione, he's a Slytherin! It's MALFOY for God's sake!"  
  
"I know very well who he is Ronald Weasley. Now why don't you be a good boy, make like a tree and LEAVE!" she bellowed back at him. His jaw dropped heavily and he left the room hurriedly. Malfoy moved and allowed her to sit up. He slid in behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist to prevent her from moving. She didn't try to struggle or escape from his embrace. She just relaxed. Rhea broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep, we have lessons tomorrow and I don't want to sleep through them."  
  
Selene nodded in agreement. "We better head back down to the dungeons. We'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
With that said, most of the group departed. Mia went down to the portrait with them, Draco's arm firmly round her waist. Harry was sat in the common room by himself when they showed. He was looking through the photo album Hagrid had given him. Mia went over to the entrance and pushed it open. The filed out of the tower quickly and Draco let his arm fall way from her but not before giving her a rough kiss to say goodnight.  
  
When she returned to the common room, Harry looked up to her in apology.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know what to else to say. Ron shouldn't have said what he did. If Mal...I mean Draco is what you want then I back you completely but only as long as you're sure." He said in a quiet, almost depressed tone. Mia just watched him for a few moments quizzically before going back up to her dormitory.  
  
Janus had left when she returned. Rhea was listening to her music and Persephone was writing a letter. Pandora was humming a song that Mia had never heard before whilst writing in what looked to be a journal.  
  
She slipped quietly into the bathroom and changed into a nightdress that she had bought just before they came back to school. It was made of white silk and was held by spaghetti straps at the shoulders. The hem was soft white lace. The garment complimented her tan and fitted her form.  
  
She slipped into bed and sighed lightly. Things with Draco we not going as she had planned. She had originally thought she would completely ignore him and be nasty so that eventually he would leave her alone. But now, she needed a new plan because there was no way she could avoid him. Those god- damn lips were so soft and his hands were talented. She just couldn't refuse.  
  
Closing her eyes she decided to think about it more in the morning.  
  
"Night guys." She murmured sleepily. It was well past midnight now and she was exhausted.  
  
"Night Mia." The three sisters chorused as they too slipped under their silk sheets to go to sleep.  
  
--------  
  
The next morning came around too quickly for Mia's liking. Pushing herself up she moved from under the sheets and over to the wardrobe. Pulling out an extremely short grey skirt with splits up the side and a fitted white shirt along with underwear she headed to the bathroom. It was only 7am and her cousins were still asleep.  
  
After changing she returned to the bedroom to find Rhea, Pandora and Persephone already dressed and waiting.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask!" she mumbled signaling them to follow her to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Janus, Ginny, Colin and Dennis met them in the common room and together the group headed down to the hall.  
  
Stares greeted the group as they entered and sat in a clump at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I feel like a freak." Janus said quietly before standing up. "I'm going to go sit with Chris. He said I could last night if I wanted."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"So, you and Draco seem pretty close, huh Mia?" Pandora chimed, her emerald eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
"I suppose. Oh, here come the schedules." She muttered in reply. Taking her schedule she impossibly grimaced and smiled at the same time. Potions first thing this morning, at least it was with the slytherins.  
  
"What's the potions teacher here like?" Persephone asked helping herself to a piece of mango from the large center plate.  
  
"Depends. If you're a Slytherin then you've got no problem, Gryffindors however...lets not get into that." Ginny replied glancing up at the teachers table where Snape was conversing with Professor McGonagall. Pandora just laughed haughtily and grabbed a donut that had magically appeared. Rhea had wandered off after Janus a few minutes before hand.  
  
Much like last night, breakfast passed a far too fast for Mia to be impressed but she soon found herself waiting outside of the dreaded potions classroom, only hoping that she could just find somewhere to sit where she wouldn't be harassed. As soon as the door opened she pushed her way in a grabbed the desk at the back of the classroom. It was a row of four and she sat on the third seat along.  
  
Her four cousins entered and sat at the desk in front of her together. Then one-by-one each of her friends came in. Chris, Sonya, Anya and Dylan sat at the desk across the aisle from her. Ember and Taylor sat in front of them. Selene was the last of the group to enter and took the seat to the left of Mia. Draco and Blaise where the last to enter and sat on the last two seats on Mia's row. Draco was sat against the wall next to Mia and Blaise was on the seat next to Selene. Mia smiled inwardly. She had never really had too many friends at Hogwarts, but this year she seemed to be surrounded.  
  
Class began shortly after the arrival of Professor Snape who, as usual, flew in like a bat out of hell, cracking door off the wall in a rude wake- up entrance. They were split into groups during the first part of the lesson in which Snape also explained what they would be doing.  
  
"Up to anything later?"  
  
Mia turned to a smirking Draco leaning in close to her ear. Returning the smirk she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. Snape had left the room to go into the storeroom, so, feeling a little bold she began kissing and nipping at his neck and earlobe. Then, almost as abruptly as she had started her ministrations, she switched off the desire he could see in her eyes and turned back to the cauldron coldly.  
  
"I'm washing my hair." She whispered over her shoulder, making him gape slightly. He could hear Selene giggling in the background and frowned a bit before pulling on his best puppy dog expression and turning his gaze back to Mia.  
  
"Oh no. That won't work with me buddy!" She quipped laughing a little as the Slytherin prince begged her. But he didn't stop. Instead it got worse.  
  
"Okay, okay." She conceded and sighed. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Immediately the look was gone from Draco's face and his usual smirk was back in place.  
  
"Carry on what we started last night, before we were rudely interrupted by Weasley." He growled in a whisper. Mia shuddered involuntarily and kissed him briefly on the lips before returning to her work.  
  
The rest of the lesson passed without a hitch. Ron got detention but that was about it. Selene nearly blew up her cauldron (on purpose, of course) and Dylan and Anya were making out for most of the time.  
  
Finally the day ended after lessons of Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration and the group had parked themselves unmovingly at the Gryffindor table. Persephone was sat staring at and playing with her food, prodding it around the plate with her fork. Rhea and Pandora had decided to skip dinner and had gone straight to the Gryffindor tower. Janus had gone to sit with Ginny and Luna leaving Mia with Persephone and the golden boys.  
  
"Persephone, I'm going to go to the Slytherin table, you coming with or what?"  
  
The girl in question raised her head and smiled wearily.  
  
"I'm going to go up to the dormitories, I need some sleep."  
  
Mia nodded and proceeded to head to the Slytherins. Selene noticed Mia heading their way so she pushed Draco up a bit to make space for her friend. Draco didn't see Mia until she sat down next to him. He watched quietly as she spoke to Selene with a hint of distaste.  
  
"Hey, they treated you like shit, so make them suffer!" he heard Selene mutter loudly. Mia nodded in response and sighed.  
  
Draco used this opportunity to slip his arm round her waist and let his hand rest on her flat stomach. He felt her relax under him and began rubbing his thumb over the material of her shirt.  
  
Eventually after a while of being sat there, enjoying his soothing motions, she got up and left for the Gryffindor tower. Along the way she passed Lavender Brown who was making out with Ron in a darkened alcove.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little traitor." Lavender sneered, Ron just scowled heavily.  
  
"Say what you want Lavender, but no good will come of it!" Mia snarled in warning making the other Gryffindor female take a step back.  
  
"You're a traitor to Gryffindor, a whore, a slut, I could go on forever..."  
  
"Do and I shall kill you in you're sleep, and I won't have a second thought about it. If anyone is the whore, it's you! And you better damn well remember it because next time I won't give you a second chance!" Mia interrupted. Lavender gaped openly at Mia, as did Ron.  
  
She stalked away darkly, leaving them there staring at an empty space.  
  
Soon she reached the entrance to the tower and said the password in a low toned growl. Pushing her way through the door she ran up to her dorm room. Rhea was sat playing a video game, Persephone was humming away in the shower and Pandora was no-where in sight.  
  
"Mia, you ok?" Rhea asked switching off the console. Mia threw herself onto her bed and clutched the pillow.  
  
"No, I need a good stiff drink." She mumbled, her word slightly muffled from the pillow. She heard the door open and close but didn't bother looking up.  
  
"Well here we are to save the day!" a voice sang from the center of the room. Mia looked up from her position on the bed and glanced behind her only to see Selene, Ember, Sonya and Anya carrying bottles of liqueur. Each was in their nightclothes, all of which were rather skimpy. Anya let out a girly squeal and jumped on Persephone's bed, Ember went to join Rhea and Sonya scuffled over to Pandora.  
  
"So, you and my cousin huh?" Selene asked quietly as she sat down cross- legged in front of Mia. She watched as Mia tried not to smile.  
  
"I guess. He's still an ignorant pig but I guess that'll never change!"  
  
Selene just nodded and opened the bottle in her hand.  
  
"Shot glasses?"  
  
Mia nodded and opened the trunk at the foot of her bed. Inside were various trinkets and boxes. Raking around to the bottom she pulled out a black satin box and opened it out onto the bed. Eight crystal shot glasses were its contents.  
  
"Tequila?" Selene yelled to the room. A chorus of yeses were her answer.  
  
She laughed a little and poured Mia and herself a shot, passing the glasses and bottle to the next in line. She grinned at her friend as their glasses collided in the air with a faint 'chink'.  
  
"Tequila." She nodded approvingly of the drink and downed it.  
  
Mia quirked an eyebrow. "It makes me happy." She followed Selene's example and the liqueur was gone, firing her throat.  
  
"Here here!" Rattled around the room and the session was underway. Mia grinned again unable to stop herself. Right now, she knew she was lucky.  
  
And she was going to enjoy that.  
  
See you next time kiddies.  
  
Quick note. I'm just going into my exam period and should be done pretty soon, I only have seven to sit. Anyways, I'll be putting more effort into this whilst I'm on study leave. So I should be updating sooner.  
  
Eternal Temptress 


End file.
